Rising Sun
by AmandaMandy
Summary: Cenas editadas/deletadas de Moonlight Shadow e Moonlight Unleashed. Cenas futuras pós Moonlight Unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa cena seria inserida no final do capítulo 24, depois que Alice liga para Jacob e se certifica de que ele está vivo. Renesmee perdeu os sentidos no momento em que Leah enfiou a adaga no peito do Jacob, no Templo, há quilômetros de distância. Depois ela acordou e voltou para casa, e essa cena é na verdade o que ela fez ao invés de ir para Seattle. É meio nostálgica, mas eu tinha que escrevê-la, porque de algum modo resgata um pouco daquela inocência de MS que eu sinto saudade às vezes ;) E lembrem-se que ela sentia que ia perdê-lo mais uma vez...**

[RENESMEE]

Saindo de Vancouver, peguei a estrada em direção a Raker Lake, mas em cima da hora decidi virar à direita e entrar num retorno. Quando cheguei ao pórtico, não entrei na cidade, mas segui por um pequeno atalho por mais dez quilômetros para o norte. O extremo sudoeste do Canadá era coberto de campos abertos e florestas sazonais, daquelas que no outono viram fotos que ilustram cartões postais e fundos de tela de computadores.

Havia uma reserva florestal nos arredores de Vancouver, e era para lá que eu estava indo, um lugar que não visitava há mais ou menos quinze anos. Estacionei numa área cercada por mesinhas de piquenique, saltei do carro e comecei a andar pela trilha.

Eu tinha pouco mais de cinco anos quando meus pais me levaram ali pela primeira vez. Tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para o Canadá. Depois disso, Rosalie e eu íamos todos os fins de semana, até que... Bom, até que tudo começou a mudar. Depois de ter decorado o caminho, comecei a ir sozinha, não porque não gostasse da companhia dos meus pais ou da de Rosalie, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar.

E naquela época era só isso que eu sabia fazer, pensar. Acordava pensando, passava o dia inteiro pensando e ia dormir pensando... em Jacob.

É claro que eu não sabia que estava me apaixonando, não tinha como saber. As coisas entre nós dois nunca foram convencionais, e não era como se eu o tivesse conhecido no colegial e ficado fascinada. Eu não fui a menina popular e ele nunca foi o capitão do time de beisebol. Jacob não apareceu na minha vida de repente – ele sempre existiu dentro de mim talvez antes mesmo que meu coração começasse a bater.

Então, quando eu fiz seis anos, percebi que o que eu sentia por ele não era a regra, mas a exceção. Era diferente do que eu sentia pela minha família e pelas outras pessoas. Só que eu ainda não entendia o que isso significava, e por isso precisava pensar tanto. Eu tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque andava querendo tocar nele mais que o normal e porque sua ausência doía tanto.

Quando Jacob ligava para mim e eu escutava aquela voz, minhas pernas fraquejavam. Quando ele dava uma risada trovejante no fone, a sensação era maravilhosa, os pelos do meu corpo ficavam em pé. E quando eu sabia que ele ia aparecer em Vancouver no dia seguinte, passava a noite em claro, inquieta, imaginando o que íamos dizer um para o outro, como ele sorrir para mim e como eu ia desviar os olhos, e se ele ia sentir o mesmo frio na barriga que eu caso nossos braços se tocassem ocasionalmente.

Um belo dia, passei pela sala e encontrei Alice e Esme assistindo a um filme na televisão de tela plana. Não sabia o nome nem conhecia os atores, mas enquanto eu estava ali de pé atrás do sofá, a garota se inclinou para o cara e roçou os lábios nos dele. Fiquei vermelha, sem conseguir piscar. Aquilo devia ser bom. De via ser... como será que era a sensação de encostar nos lábios de Jacob daquele jeito?

Essa ideia martelou na minha cabeça por dias e dias, como uma obsessão. Me pegava lembrando da cena e tocando minha própria boca, imaginando se Jacob seria tão quente ali também. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não devia pensar essas coisas, mas como não conseguia me controlar, só fazia isso estando longe o bastante de Edward, e foi então que comecei a passar as tardes naquele parque.

Ele continuava exatamente igual. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Estávamos no final do inverno, e o colorido da primavera já tomava aos poucos a paisagem, o cheiro fresco das flores pairava no ar morno da tarde.

Caminhei pelas árvores até encontrar o que procurava – um gazebo velho e carcomido no meio da trilha. Antigamente, funcionava um bebedouro ali, mas agora o gazebo não servia para mais nada além de apoio para as trepadeiras. E para sinalizar a entrada de uma trilha divergente que ia dar nas cachoeiras.

Depois de uns cinco minutos andando por essa segunda trilha, comecei a escutar os sons da água correndo pelo cascalho. Segui o córrego, lembrando do dia em que tinha levado Jacob ali. Era verão, e o calor fazia nossas roupas colarem no corpo. Ele tinha ido me pegar em Vancouver para darmos uma volta, e no caminho para casa pedi para que parasse no parque.

Achamos as cachoeiras por acaso, porque eu não conseguia prestar realmente atenção no caminho, tudo que me passava pela cabeça é que estávamos absolutamente sozinhos, longe dos dons indiscretos de meu pai e dos olhares vigilantes da minha família. Ali, Jacob era meu. Podíamos falar besteiras, rir alto, e até mesmo nadar pelados.

E foi exatamente isso que fizemos.

A trilha começou a se apagar, o som da queda d'água aumentou a ponto de abafar os sons dos pássaros, e quando olhei para cima, vi a enorme cascata descendo até a superfície azul cristal do lago. Fiquei em pé olhando para aquele lugar mágico, pensando nos segredos que ele guardava.

Lembrei do modo como meus converses deslizaram nas pedras cobertas de limo quando tentei subir até a mais alta e realizar meu salto mortal. Jacob tinha ficado lá em baixo – ou pelo menos foi o que fiquei pensando até escutar o som de algo caindo com força na água. Olhei para baixo e o vi emergindo na superfície, jogando os cabelos para trás com um movimento de cabeça. Sorri, mas então fiquei sem fala quando percebi um montinho de roupas jogado nas margens.

Fiquei sem ar, me sentindo meio tonta. Saber que Jacob estava nu em baixo d'água não devia ser tão desnorteante, eu já tinha visto outras pessoas peladas antes nos filmes, apesar de meus pais não saberem disso.

Só que, por alguma razão, com Jacob era diferente agora.

"Wow!", ele gritou, dando outro mergulho, "Está gelada", olhou para mim com um sorriso instigante.

Fiquei em pé na ponta da pedra e hesitei.

"Vire para lá."

"Sério?"

"Vire-se, Jake."

Ele revirou os olhos, mas ao invés de me dar as costas, afundou na água, desaparecendo em baixo da superfície. Muito depressa, tirei os sapatos, a camisa e o jeans. Enganchei os polegares no elástico da calcinha e refleti por um momento. A deixei no lugar e saltei.

Voltando para o presente, observei a cascata se derramando lá de cima. Olhei ao redor. Tinha sido em cima daquela pedra bem ali, a mais lisa, onde Jacob e eu nos sentamos depois de termos vestido as roupas. O sol forte aquecia nossas peles, secava nossos cabelos e dissipava os tremores da água. Não lembro sobre o que conversamos, mas num determinado momento o silêncio recaiu sobre nós. Jacob virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, olhando alguma coisa lá no alto, e pela primeira vez eu olhei para ele não como uma criança, mas como uma garota.

Aquela pele era de um castanho avermelhado inacreditável, muito lisa e acetinada. Um braço seu estava apoiado sobre o joelho dobrado, e os músculos ali eram quase do tamanho da minha cintura, muito inflados e longos.

Sorri para mim mesma, lembrando do que tinha pensado na época. Foi a primeira vez na vida que senti algo semelhante a uma excitação, e na hora imaginei que estivesse doente por causa da palpitação repentina entre as pernas. Meu aniversário seria dali a duas semanas, portanto eu já tinha quase sete anos, não era mais uma garotinha, mesmo assim aquele beijo foi desastroso. Quando Jacob se virou para me dizer alguma coisa, me inclinei para frente e encostei meus lábios nos dele, como tinha visto a menina no filme fazendo.

Peguei Jacob tão desprevenido que ele não teve como reagir, só ficou ali, muito parado, de olhos abertos, enquanto eu pressionava sua boca com a minha, me afastava milímetros e tornava a beijá-lo, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, mas adorando cada segundo que se arrastava.

E então, ele me afastou, e eu soube mais tarde sobre toda aquela história de bloqueio.

Ali, naquele parque, com aquela imensa cachoeira como testemunha, eu tinha finalmente entendido que o que sentia por Jacob era especial, o tipo de sentimento que dificilmente morre ou se perde.

É claro que passei os dias seguintes me remoendo num complexo de inferioridade, imaginando que Jacob tinha me rejeitado por eu ser uma menina ousada demais, tonta e desastrada. Levei alguns meses para acreditar que ele estava tão apaixonado quanto eu.

Pisquei para limpar as lágrimas dos olhos, observando a quietude da paisagem. Engraçado como a vida podia ser um presente ou uma maldição.

O que não era nada engraçado é que pudesse ser as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Essa cena foi bem engraçada de fazer, e ela deveria ter iniciado o penúltimo capítulo de MS – **_**Consagração**_**. Basicamente é uma narrativa no PoV do Jacob detalhando como foi o tão esperado desbloqueio dele, e eu decidi tirá-la porque o capítulo em si já era uma NC gigante, e achei que ia ficar, sabem, sexo demais na coisa toda u.u Mas é engraçado e eu dei boas risadas imaginando o desespero do Jacob depois de mais de sete anos de celibato absoluto ;)**

[JACOB]

Eu estava sonhando. Tinha que ser.

Tinha uma vaga consciência de que estava deitado na cama do pequeno bangalô sobre as águas transparentes do Tahiti, com Renesmee em sono profundo ao meu lado. Como sempre, ela estava dormindo com um conjunto de renda preta que fazia com que eu me sentisse o cara mais pervertido da face da terra por todas as coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça, a maioria delas envolvendo colocar Renesmee de costa e rasgar aquela linda calcinha com os dentes.

Mas isso era normal, eu não podia culpá-la por tentar seduzir o namorado. Só que dessa vez era possível que seus artifícios estivessem funcionando... Porque de repente não estávamos mais dormindo, e eu estava em cima dela. Quando recuei, surpreso, ela me olhou com olhos sedutores e extremante quentes.

"Tem certeza disso?", falei.

"Quero você", sua voz era estranhamente sexy e calorosa, "Dentro de mim."

E então me dei conta de que ela estava nua em baixo de mim, quente e macia, e mesmo sem entender como o desbloqueio tinha acontecido, eu a queria.

Era a única coisa que fazia algum sentido.

"Me ensine", ela disse com um suspiro, os lábios se separando, os quadris rolando em baixo dos meus, "Me mostre como é sentir você dentro de mim."

A mão dela deslizou entre nós dois e encontrou... Fechei os olhos para segurar um gemido. Santo. Cristo. Eu não tinha uma ereção daquelas há séculos. Estava tão duro que sentia como se a maldita coisa fosse romper minha pele.

"Estou vazia sem você", ela disse, "Me preencha, Jacob. Agora."

Com um convite como esse, não pensei em mais nada. Tocando-a, empurrei suas coxas, me esfregando contra ela e a abrindo e então...

"Ah, droga...", gemi enquanto meu membro duro entrava em seu interior escorregadio.

Só mais um movimento e eu estaria enterrado profundamente, mas me esforcei para não violar o sexo dela. Ia primeiro beijá-la, e quando ela estivesse mais no ponto, ia fazer a coisa toda direito. Porque ela era virgem.

E a boca dela não era o único lugar onde eu iria com meus lábios.

Me afastando um pouco, corri os olhos por seu longo pescoço e clavículas... E fui mais para baixo – pelo menos tentei.

Pois essa foi a primeira pista de que algo estava errado. Embora eu pudesse ver cada detalha de seu rosto adorável e delicado, o ruivo vivo do cabelo em ondas sobre os travesseiros, a visão de seus seios estava nublada e assim ficou: não importava o quanto eu franzisse a testa, não havia clareza. Mas não importava, ela era perfeita de qualquer jeito.

Perfeita para mim.

Minha garota.

"Me beije", ela sussurrou.

Meus quadris se sacudiram ao som daquela voz, e quando minha ereção deslizou no íntimo dela, o atrito me fez gemer. Deus, a sensação dela me pressionando firmemente, com a cabeça do meu membro tentando separá-la, procurando por aquele lugar mais doce...

"Jacob", ela gritou, arqueando-se para trás, sua língua rosada saindo e deslizando sobre o lábio superior, "Isso... Faça amor comigo... Não pare."

"Não vou parar. Nunca."

Quando abaixei a cabeça para colocar meus lábios nos dela, meu membro saiu em uma explosão, o orgasmo a atingindo por toda a região entre suas coxas.

Acordei com um gemido que era alto o suficiente para despertar os mortos.

Oh, merda, e eu estava duro, meus quadris rangiam no colchão enquanto deliciosas memórias nubladas da minha garota virgem faziam com que eu sentisse como se suas mãos estivessem por toda a minha pele.

"Ah...", _cacete_.

Embora o sonho tivesse claramente acabado, o orgasmo continuou vindo em ondas até que precisei cerrar os dentes para não gritar. O latejar do meu membro bombeava nos músculos da minha barriga, até eu não conseguir mais respirar.

Quando tudo acabou, desabei no travesseiro e fiz o melhor que pude para obter algum oxigênio, porque tinha a sensação de que uma segunda rodada ia vir em breve. Olhei para o lado. Renesmee dormia, alheia a tudo, e dei graças a Deus por seu sono ser de pedra desde criança. Seu rosto de anjo era calmo e pacífico, e o lençol deixava à mostra as curvas tentadoras de seu corpo envolto naquela renda preta e fina.

A ereção voltou a se erguer sobre meus quadris.

Rolei para fora da cama e me tranquei no banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro, tirei a calça e entrei em baixo do fluxo de água, limpando os restos daquela incrível liberação. Caramba, o bloqueio tinha finalmente acabado, e ao que parecia, essa ia ser uma noite longa. A vontade de voltar para a cama e acordar Renesmee enquanto tirava suas roupas era forte, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso não ia me conter e a coisa toda ia fugir do controle.

Ela merecia uma primeira vez melhor.

Enquanto sentia uma nova agulhada chegando, abandonei qualquer pensamento e me concentrei na forma como o jato de água atingia meus ombros, caindo em minhas costas e peito.

Eu estava duro.

Super duro.

A ironia de que a coisa estava toda acordada enquanto minha cabeça fervia com os efeitos colaterais do desbloqueio não era motivo de riso. E tinha a sensação de que aquela maldita ereção que estava balançando seria como uma escultura de jardim – ia ficar ali para o resto da vida, a menos que eu cuidasse disso...

Quando o sabão escorregou do aparador de bronze e aterrissou no meu pé feito uma bigorna, amaldiçoei e pulei... Então abaixei e peguei a barra de sabão.

Escorregadio. Tão escorregadio.

Depois de ter colocado o sabão onde estava, deixei minha mão ir para baixo para pegar meu membro. Quando puxei a palma para cima e para baixo, a água morna e a mão ensaboada e escorregadia foram eficazes, mesmo assim uma substituição bem abaixo do que eu tinha sentido com Renesmee no sonho.

Caramba, como seria senti-la apertada ao meu redor? Como seria o som de sua voz pronunciando meu nome enquanto gozava?

"Merda...", quando o orgasmo me atingiu, cerrei os dentes e me apoiei contra as paredes do chuveiro. A liberação foi tão longa e forte como tinha sido na cama, saqueando meu corpo até que meu membro não fosse a única coisa a se contrair incontrolavelmente: cada músculos do meu corpo parecia estar envolvido no processo.

Sete anos de abstinência querendo sair de uma só vez, e o resultado foi doloroso.

Quando finalmente voltei do atordoamento, meu rosto estava amassado contra o ladrilho e eu estava respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ou talvez todo o caminho até o Canadá.

Virando o jato do chuveiro, me lavei novamente e saí, enrolando a toalha no...

Olhei para meus quadris.

"Você. Está. Brincando..."

Meu pênis estava tão duro como tinha estado da primeira vez: destemido. Orgulhoso e forte como só uma vara idiota podia ser. Esfreguei o rosto, concluindo que eu não tinha outra opção a não ser servi-lo. Pelo resto da noite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quando escrevi o capítulo "Presente", de MU, fiquei tendo várias ideias a respeito do vídeo que a Alice fez para a Renesmee. Nele aparecem várias cenas anteriores a MS, dentre elas a do piano (quando a Renesmee está tocando para o Jacob), e da despedida. Essa cena da despedida ficou martelando na minha cabeça por meses, até que eu decidi escrevê-la, mesmo que não entrasse na fic. **

**Bom, quando a Renesmee sai de Vancouver, está com a aparência física de uma garota de doze ou treze anos, e eu não vou negar que me inspirei muito em Lolita pra escrevê-la, não pela situação em si, porque ela e o Jacob não tem um relacionamento ainda (ufa kkkk) mas pela semelhança de imagens – quem já viu o filme vai identificar fácil. Logo no começo do filme, tem uma cena em que a Dolly (Lolita) está quase entrando no carro para ir a uma colônia de férias, quando do nada volta correndo para casa, sobe as escadas, pula no colo do personagem e dá um baita beijo nele. A cena incomoda bastante porque ela é basicamente uma criança e ele um cara de cinquenta anos, mas enfim, fora isso, a cena é muito bonita. Mas não esperem beijo porque não vai ter ;)**

[RENESMEE]

"Nessie!", Alice falou lá de baixo. Sua voz de sinos de cristal era só um pouquinho mais alta que o normal, porque eu não tinha uma audição tão apurada quanto a deles.

"Já vou!", respondi.

Mas na verdade eu não queria ir. Gostava de Forks e, sobretudo, de La Push. Ir embora significava deixar para trás um pedaço – bastante grande – de mim, incluindo Charlie.

Fechei o zíper da mochila e olhe pela janela. Lá fora, os carros de Carlisle e Emmett estavam com as portas abertas, enquanto Jasper e Edward enfiavam na mala uma variedade incrível de coisas – um abajur em estilo elisabetano de Esme, uma coleção volumosa de livros de minha mãe, um par de eskis de Rosalie, o baixo de Emmett. No meio de tudo isso, dava para ver pontas de quadros e painéis, pares de sapatos e tabuleiros de xadrez. Eu mal acreditava que, apesar de Carlisle ter providenciado o caminhão de mudança naquela manhã, ainda tivéssemos tanta tranqueira para transportar.

Não havia muita coisa que eu hesitasse em deixar para trás. Teria saído dali apenas com uma pequena mochila sem nenhuma dificuldade, contanto que levasse...

Fui até a pequena bancada de meu quarto, onde ficava o lap top branco. Girei a cadeira, subi com cuidado e apanhei o porta-retrato sobre a prateleira.

A fina armação de metal era simples, e não fazia juz à foto que emoldurava. Tinha sido tirada há uns dois anos atrás, por Alice, quando eu e Jacob estávamos aproveitando o sol numa tarde agradável de primavera. Naquela época, eu gostava de afagar seu pelo grosso e macio, por isso ele passava grande parte do tempo transformado. A objetiva mostrava uma garotinha de grossos cachos ruivos sentada num jardim ao lado de um imenso lobo castanho avermelhado. Alice se esqueceu de desativar o flash na hora de bater, e a claridade acabou estourando no canto superior direito. Ela fez outras tentativas satisfatórias depois, que foram parar nos álbuns da família, mas eu fiquei com aquela.

Desci da cadeira e olhei para a foto. Passei os dedos por ela com veneração. Meu amigo. Meu... Jake. Eu não ia suportar ficar longe dele, simplesmente ia arranjar um jeito de vê-lo. Vancouver ficava a pouco mais de uma hora e meia de La Push, pelo menos num dos carros da minha família, e seria fácil arrumar pretextos para visitar Charlie. Mas de repente me dei conta de que Jacob não tinha um carro tão potente, e que ir até Vancouver talvez fosse mais difícil para ele.

Isso me fez lembrar que não tínhamos nos despedido adequadamente. Minha mãe ligou mais cedo avisando que sairíamos por volta das quatro da tarde, porque o caminhão da mudança estaria nos esperando na casa nova às sete da noite, mas já eram quatro e vinte e ele não tinha aparecido...

"Nessie!", dessa vez foi Esme quem chamou.

Olhei para o meu quarto com a horrível sensação de tempo esgotado.

Guardei depressa o porta-retrato na mochila e quando me virei, Emmet estava atrás de mim com aquele sorriso que deixava claro que ia fazer alguma coisa engraçada comigo.

"Ah, olha só o que eu já ia esquecendo", me içou para o ombro como um homem das cavernas, "Está na hora, garota."

Tive um pequeno ataque de riso enquanto ele me girava no ar e apanhava minha mochila, e então o ronco de uma moto estacionando com estrépito nos jardins fez meu coração disparar com tanta força que senti meu peito encolher.

"Me ponha no chão, Em!", comecei a gritar, dando soquinhos em suas costas.

Ele praguejou e me soltou como se eu desse choque, e eu disparei escada abaixo, registrando vagamente uma Esme subindo na direção oposta e uma Rosalie passando a objetiva de uma câmera de vídeo pela casa.

Aterrissei na sala com o coração aos pulos e olhei para os jardins através das paredes de vidro. Lá fora, Jacob largava a moto nos arbustos e começava a andar na direção da casa com uma pressa incontida. Minha visão turvou.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, o tempo simplesmente parou.

Corri pela sala e saltei os últimos degraus da varanda externa. Não pensei no que ia fazer, no que ia dizer, só pensei que precisava dele, precisava senti-lo perto de mim uma ultima vez antes de deixá-lo.

Ele abriu os braços para mim, e eu saltei neles numa sincronia perfeita, cruzando os tornozelos ao redor de seu corpo imenso.

Por alguns minutos, não conseguimos dizer nada, apenas nos apertamos. O abraço dele era firme e me envolveu inteira, fazendo minhas costelas estalarem. Mas era maravilhoso, eu não podia desejar coisa melhor. Senti que começava a chorar, e como não tinha fôlego para respirar fundo e me conter, deixei que as lágrimas viessem. Suas mãos quentes deslizaram por baixo da minha blusa, aquecendo minha pele e me tranquilizando.

"Está tudo bem", ele disse no meu pescoço, "Vou ver você sempre."

Pensei em pedir desculpas, mas minha voz estava entalada. Ele ia sofrer com a distância, e não apenas pela dor da saudade. Seria fisicamente doloroso, e eu sabia disso, por mais que ninguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de me explicar. Sabia pela resignação nos olhos dele, como um preso esperando pelas chicotadas.

Aninhei o rosto em seu pescoço quente, aspirando seu cheiro. Meu Deus, eu ia sentir falta de tantas coisas neles... o som de sua voz rouca e calorosa, o calor de sua pele sedosa, aquele cheiro maravilhoso que embalava minhas noites de sono. E o modo como me olhava.

"Está tudo bem", ele murmurou outra vez.

"Não está", consegui dizer.

Alguém passou por nós. Percebi a movimentação ao nosso redor e o clima tenso que pairava na casa. Ninguém queria interromper, mas estávamos tão imersos em nossa própria bolha de emoção que não nos dávamos conta do quanto aquilo tudo era íntimo. Descruzei os tornozelos e comecei a deslizar para baixo.

"Vamos sair daqui", falei, o pegando pela mão e o levando para o meu quarto.

Foi como se eu caminhasse para a forca. Cada segundo que passava eu me sentia mais sufocada. Quando chegamos no quarto, esperei Jake entrar, fechei a porta e sentei na beirada da cama, muito consciente de que meu pai estaria de olho em nossas mentes.

Jacob se ajoelhou entre meus joelhos e foi então que eu o olhei com atenção.

"Você está horrível", falei com um sorriso triste, passando o polegar por suas olheiras.

"Não seja modesta."

Meu sorriso se esticou um pouco. E então murchou completamente quando escutei o som do motor dos carros lá fora serem ligados.

"Porque isso é errado?", perguntei olhando nos olhos de Jacob.

"O que é errado?"

"Isso", afaguei o rosto dele, aproximando nossos rostos, "Nós dois. É por isso que estamos indo embora."

Jacob me encarou enquanto escolhia com cuidado as palavras.

"Não tem nada errado com nós dois. Vocês estão indo embora porque já ficaram tempo demais em Forks, estão começando a chamar atenção..."

Imagens fluíram pela ponta dos meus dedos. Mostrei a ele uma coleção de olhares preocupados e cautelosos que meus pais costumavam trocar entre si quando Jacob estava comigo. Quando as imagens cessaram, abaixei as mãos. Jacob balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Você não deixa passar nada, não é?"

Fiz que não com a cabeça. Jacob molhou os lábios e assentiu com desânimo.

"Tudo bem, vocês _também_ estão indo embora por outros motivos."

Desviei o olhar, porque sentia que meus olhos estavam marejando outra vez. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu e Jacob tínhamos algo especial, era fácil perceber, eu só não entendia porque isso incomodava tanto minha família, principalmente meus pais. E de uma hora para a outra.

"Ei, ei", Jacob envolveu meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador e ergueu meu rosto, "Não precisa ficar triste, Nessie, vou vê-la toda semana, ligar todos os..."

"Vai me explicar por quê?"

"Porque o que?"

"Porque é errado."

A expressão do rosto dele mudou. Se até agora Jacob parecia exausto e sem forças, de repente uma seriedade estranha toldou seu olhar, tornando-os penetrantes de uma forma que me fez corar.

"Nada que tenha a ver com nós dois é errado, Renesmee", sua voz rouca era profunda, as palavras cuidadosamente pronunciadas, "Mas sua família só quer que você tenha um tempo para si mesma, sabe como é, ser uma garota normal e ter o que todas as meninas da sua idade tem, esse tipo de coisa."

As lágrimas desceram grossas pelo meu rosto. Passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abracei. Abraçar Jacob era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Embora ele fosse absolutamente gigante e cheio daqueles músculos duros e flexíveis, sua pele era macia e muito quente, e mesmo sendo muito pequena e magra perto dele, nos encaixávamos com uma naturalidade incrível.

"Eu amo você", murmurei.

"E eu também amo você."

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas antes de soltá-lo me afastei e me demorei olhando seu rosto, decorando os traços marcantes, as cores vivas, os detalhes e os contornos. Era uma coisa estranha para se fazer, até porque eu nunca tinha reparado em coisas específicas em Jacob, mas nos últimos meses me pegava prestando atenção em bobagens como por exemplo o modo como ele coçava a nuca, o jeito como sorria de lado para minha mãe, como se fosse uma piadinha interna. Reparei que ele me fascinava. Agora mesmo, enquanto o olhava, pensava que ele era bonito. Bonito demais.

Um pensamento vago me incomodou quando me dei conta de que talvez eu não fosse a única a achar isso. De repente, tive vontade de deixar alguma coisa minha com ele, algo que o demarcasse como meu.

Uma ideia totalmente estapafúrdia.

Descemos e encontramos todos os Cullen em seus respectivos carros, esperando. Antes de sair para os jardins, olhei para a sala vazia e enorme. Jacob pegou minha mão, me levou até o Volvo de Edward e me abraçou outra vez. Trocou algumas piadinhas com meu pai, recebeu palavras carinhosas de minha mãe e então partimos.

Enquanto nos afastávamos pela estrada, mantive a cabeça baixa, me esforçando para que a imagem do rosto de Jacob não ficasse marcada em minha mente de uma maneira triste. Mas não havia um modo de impedir que as lágrimas viessem.

Um vulto avermelhado nos seguiu pela floresta até a fronteira com o Canadá. Meu coração batia depressa, eufórico e magoado ao mesmo tempo.

Eu soube quando Jacob finalmente ficou para trás quando o vazio tomou meu peito, enchendo-o de uma solidão que eu não imaginava que pudesse existir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Essa cena é de Moonlight Shadow, mas acabou ficando de fora nas publicações. É meio bobinha, mas eu tenho um carinho especial por ela porque é doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo, e mostra o quanto podemos ser bobos e infantis vivendo o primeiro amor...Ela acontece um pouco depois do primeiro beijo deles (o desastroso, que foi apenas citado em MS e mais detalhado em Rising Sun hehe) Espero que gostem ;)**

[RENESMEE]

Estava deitada de bruços na cama, lendo o último ato de _Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão_ quando meu celular vibrou na mesinha de cabeceira. Ergui a cabeça e fiquei olhando enquanto a quinta ligação de Jacob naquela tarde ia para a caixa postal. Não havia a menor chance de atender, não quando tinha sido tão categoricamente rejeitada. Aquele maldito beijo... Ainda sentia náuseas quando lembrava de Jake me afastando e me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de passar por cima de todas as regras preestabelecidas de uma amizade saudável.

Quer dizer, eu tinha, não é? Desde que beijar seu melhor amigo significa que ele não é mais seu melhor amigo. E, o que estava realmente me matando, como eu ia olhar para Jacob agora, quando ele sabia como eu me sentia? Quando sabia que eu... estava completamente apaixonada.

Deixando o livro de lado, virei na cama e olhei o teto, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Parecia que ele andava o tempo todo a cento e vinte por hora desde que aquele sentimento maluco começou. E, apesar de tudo, era bom. Eu me sentia tão viva, como se pudesse deitar na relva e perceber o mundo girando em baixo de mim. As cores eram mais reais, a música tinha outros timbres, o vento e o sol sussurravam e acariciavam.

Toquei os lábios, pensando no que tinha sentido quando eles tocaram os de Jacob. Quente, muito macio... tão bom. E agora estava sorrindo como uma boba. Bom, isso não me surpreendia. Começava a me conformar com o fato de que pessoas apaixonadas agem como idiotas, e por mais que isso me aborrecesse, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Tentando parecer menos estúpida, peguei o livro e me esforcei para me concentrar nas palavras e na história, mas só conseguia sentir meu peito doendo com a vontade de ver Jacob de novo e de atender aquelas ligações. E, no meio de tudo isso, queria me livrar do medo de perdê-lo. Talvez ele estivesse me ligando justamente para dizer que as coisas tinham ido pelo caminho errado e era melhor ficarmos afastados por um tempo. Era a coisa certa a fazer, era o que _eu_ devia querer. Mas era egoísta demais para abrir mão dele, preferia mil vezes sofrer e ser torturada por um amor não correspondido do que passar um dia sem olhar em seus olhos escuros, sem ver seu sorriso brincalhão, sem ouvir sua risada amistosa.

Quando percebi que a estratégia de ler não estava funcionado porque as palavras passavam na minha frente como paredes em branco, atirei o livro nos travesseiros e levantei, eufórica. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para extravasar.

Entrei no closed e troquei a calça jeans por uma calça de corrida, vesti uma camiseta folgada e sem mangas por cima, calcei os tênis, prendi o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e estava quase descendo quando resolvi passar no quarto de Emmett. A porta estava aberta e entrei timidamente, esperando que ele me notasse, o que provavelmente era muito difícil quando se está ouvindo rock pesado com fones do tamanho de muffins encaixados na orelha. E com a concentração com que jogava _Diablo_, com certeza teria esquecido de piscar mesmo se precisasse.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto ele massacrava algumas pessoas na tela da televisão de plasma, o sangue respigando no visor de perspectiva em primeira pessoa. Quando passou de fase, Emmet deu _pause_ e olhou para mim.

"Oi", murmurei, "Pode me emprestar seu Ipod?"

"O QUE?"

Fui até ele e suspendi os fones.

"Seu Ipod. Pode me emprestar?"

Ele franziu a testa.

"Perdeu o seu?"

"Não", dei de ombros, "Mas não tem o tipo de coisa que eu quero."

Emmett sorriu de lado.

"Ah, sei. Está curtindo musica de verdade agora."

Dei um sorrisinho contido para convencê-lo.

"Está na primeira gaveta", ele apontou para o conjunto de prateleiras e gavetas em aço escovado que abrigava sua coleção inestimável de jogos.

Apanhei o Ipod e desci.

Rosalie estava folheando revistas de decoração com Esme no sofá e arregalou os olhos para mim como se eu tivesse aparecido completamente nua no meio da sala.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Vou correr", falei, meio na defensiva.

As duas me encararam.

"Por quê?", Rose perguntou.

Tudo bem, eu não costumava fazer exercício físicos que não incluíssem perseguir uma presa numa caçada, mas aquilo estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse incluída nas estatísticas de obesos ociosos no país. Graças a Deus, Esme foi discreta o bastante para não prolongar a conversa, talvez porque no fundo percebesse melhor do que ninguém o que estava realmente acontecendo.

"É uma ótima ideia", ela disse, sorrindo, "O tempo está bom para isso. O que acha desses armários, Rose? Veja, a cor me agrada..."

Saí depressa e caminhei pelos jardins que cercavam a mansão até o caminho que levava à autoestrada. Ajustei os fones no ouvido e liguei o Ipod. As seleções musicais de Emmett se limitavam a barulhos de guitarra, baterias explodindo e caras gritando, mas depois de muito procurar, encontrei algo vagamente familiar, alguma coisa que já tinha escutado na casa de Jacob. Linking Park, talvez, ou algo do tipo. Não fazia meu estilo, mas depois de quinze minutos ouvindo, estava tão entretida nos sons sintetizados que finalmente consegui focar no ritmo da corrida.

Era mais fácil do que tentar ler, pelo menos não exigia esforço mental, o que eu não estava em condições agora. E percebi que por alguma razão a corrida deixava minha mente vazia e leve. Esme estava certa, o clima era bom, com sol e céu aberto, ar fresco e com o cheiro dos pinheiros perfumando a estrada.

Não sei quanto tempo corri, mas quando finalmente me senti cansada, coloquei todas as musicas para repetir e voltei caminhando. De repente escutei a trepidação da água estalando sobre cascalho, e me vi tentada a dar um mergulho. Entrando na floresta, segui o ruído e o cheiro de água limpa até achar um córrego que descia por entre as árvores, desaguando numa pequena cachoeira. Andei sobre as pedras lisas como cascas de ovos até chegar no lago escuro lá em baixo. As ondas que a queda d'água formava resvalavam até a margem, criando uma película sedosa sobre o cascalho colorido.

Era completamente diferente da cachoeira onde eu tinha beijado Jacob pela primeira vez, mas a associação foi imediata e respirei fundo para abafar a pontada em meu peito. Havia pelo menos umas cinquenta cachoeiras naquela região e eu não ia passar a minha vida toda as evitando só porque um dia tive uma experiência desastrosa numa delas.

Tirei os tênis e as meias, depois a calça de corrida, a camiseta e o top e andei devagar sobre o cascalho pontiagudo, então meus pés encontraram a terra macia e aveludada. A água estava de gelar os ossos, e dei alguns gritinhos enquanto imergia aos poucos.

Nadei até a queda d'água e deixei que o fluxo me envolvesse. Quando abri os olhos em baixo dele, vi todas as cores do arco íris prismando nos respingos cristalinos. Havia uma cavidade funda atrás da cascata, como uma gruta, e entrei nela, maravilhada com as estalactites que se formavam no teto como pingentes de marcassita.

Talvez eu mostrasse aquele lugar para Jacob algum dia... Se ainda existisse alguma chance da nossa amizade resistir àquele beijo patético.

Quando ia voltar a falar com ele novamente? E o que ia dizer quando atendesse seus telefonemas, que tinha muita coisa para estudar e não podíamos nos ver? E quando ele me chamasse para caçar, diria que preferia ir sozinha? Ficaria empurrando aquele assunto até que ele sumisse no meio das nossas atividades diárias? Seria fácil para Jacob esquecer aquele incidente, com as preocupações normais da matilha, os trabalhos finais da faculdade, o estágio na Nissan, os garotos da reserva e tudo o mais que um garoto normal de vinte e vinte e três anos vive.

Sim, com sorte, dali a uma semana ele nem ia mais pensar no que tinha acontecido. E eu ia conseguir colocar as coisas no lugar dentro de mim mesma e voltaria a vê-lo apenas como o meu melhor amigo, o cara que ligava para mim uma hora da manhã para falar besteiras e me fazer rir.

Isso mesmo. Ia dar tudo certo. Enquanto isso, ficaríamos afastados até que...

Um vulto grande passou correndo na margem do lago, me deixando em alerta. Até que um ganido familiar aqueceu meu coração, causando uma estranha sensação de torpor. Nadei para fora da gruta e olhei ao redor, mas não vi nada além das árvores.

Outro ganido, dessa vez lá de cima. Levantei os olhos e vi um enorme lobo castanho avermelhado erguido sobre as pedras lá no alto, me encarando através dos olhos apertados como fendas.

"O que... você... O que está fazendo aqui?", gaguejei, a confusão de sentimentos me deixando idiota outra vez.

Olhar estreitado.

"Está bem", suspirei, "Desculpe por não ter atendido suas ligações, ok? Estava ocupada. Realmente estava..."

Oh, mas que droga. Não tinha percebido que estava em pé na água, seminua. Abaixei depressa até que a água me cobrisse até os ombros e lancei um olhar fuzilante para o lobo, a vergonha se transformando depressa em mau humor.

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

Ele ergueu as orelhas em indignação. Depois produziu um som baixo e suave com a garganta e passou ansiosamente a língua grande e rosada pelos beiços.

"Não vou sair para conversar com você enquanto estiver aí em cima me olhando. Caso não tenha percebido" e eu duvidava que não tivesse, "não estou vestida."

Jacob fez algo como um revirar de olhos que ficou muito estranho em sua versão lupina, mas então se abaixou até colar a barriga no chão, pousou a cabeça nas pedras e tapou o focinho com as patas.

Tive que morder o lábio para não sorrir. E aquela história de manter distância... Até parece.

Devagar e sentindo de repente que o frio me deixava arrepiada nos lugares errados, saí da água e vesti a camiseta que me cobriu até o início das coxas. Ainda estava precariamente vestida e tinha a sensação de que o tecido aderia ao meu corpo úmido de uma forma indecente, mas sempre foi mais fácil lidar com Jacob quando ele estava naquela forma. As coisas eram simplesmente naturais.

Subi as pedras escorregadias, encaixando os dedos nas cavidades. Quando cheguei em cima, sentei ao lado do lobo e abracei os joelhos.

"Tudo bem, pode olhar agora", falei delicadamente.

Ele afastou as patas e esticou o focinho para frente, os olhos piscando devagar, como se estivesse aproveitando minha presença. Olhei para sua pelagem vermelha ao sol, brilhosa e espessa, convidativa. Ergui a mão e o afaguei, afundando meus dedos nos pelos grossos e macios. Ele estremeceu de satisfação, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo.

Abri a boca, pensando em me desculpar pelo beijo, mas não parecia sincero. Eu _não_ me arrependia disso. Na verdade, estava agora mesmo lembrando da sensação e desejando experimentá-la outra vez. Além do mais, era mais do que _non sense_ falar disso com um lobo.

"Meu aniversário é daqui a duas semanas", comecei, devagar, "E quero pedir um presente simbólico."

As orelhas dele empinaram no ar.

"Bom... será que pode esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia?"

Ele ganiu, erguendo a cabeça e me olhando de lado. Encolhi os ombros.

"Eu sei, é um pedido bobo... Mas eu confundi as coisas e estou me sentindo muito mal."

De repente, ele se ergueu nas quatro patas, fitando o horizonte, pensativo. Quando virou a cabeça na minha direção, havia uma tristeza muito humana em seus olhos escuros. E uma seriedade madura que tornava meus receios conjeturas infantis.

Foi como ouvir sua voz em minha mente, muito clara e real: _Está mesmo me pedindo isso?_

Experimentando uma mistura de infelicidade e desânimo, toquei seu focinho, afagando entre as orelhas eretas. Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas continuou me encarando, como se esperasse que eu mudasse meu discurso.

Então, sem aviso, girou e desceu pelas pedras, apanhou entre os dentes o montinho de roupa que eram meus tênis e minha calça, voltou e se posicionou ao meu lado, meio abaixado nas patas traseiras, o convite típico para que eu o montasse. Sem entender o que ele tinha em mente, subi e me acomodei entre seus ombros. Não fazia isso há muito tempo e o modo como me encaixei em suas costas foi novo e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Eu não era mais uma garotinha e minhas dimensões pareciam inadequadas, e mesmo assim, quando ele correu pela floresta, me segurei em seu pescoço e foi como sempre havia sido – perfeito. Seus pelos espessos aderiam à minha pele úmida, aquecendo e reconfortando, seus músculos rijos se moviam depressa em baixo de mim, pura força e agilidade.

Mas a corrida não durou muito. Chegamos numa clareira ampla onde o carro dele estava estacionado, então fui deixada com minhas coisas há alguns metros de distância. Com o coração acelerando, corada e meio ofegante, virei de costas e terminei de me vestir, enquanto escutava o som de portas abrindo e roupas sendo manuseadas. Quando me virei, Jacob estava encostado na lateral do carro, descalço, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e a camisa branca repuxada sobre os ombros largos.

"Esme disse que você tinha ido correr", ele falou, arrastando as palavras e indicando o carro às suas costas com um gesto de cabeça, "Então achei que estaria cansada para voltar andando."

Não precisava perguntar como ele tinha me achado. Jacob podia rastrear meu cheiro a quilômetros de distância.

Meu rosto ardeu enquanto eu sentia o olhar dele cravado em mim, e a coisa só piorou à medida que o silêncio se estendia. Droga, parecia que um óvni estava aterrissando no meio de nós dois. Aquele clima estranho e incômodo era tudo que eu não queria, uma rachadura atravessando a redoma perfeita da ligação que nos envolvia.

"Será que podemos, por favor, fingir que aquele beijo idiota nunca aconteceu?"

Jacob mudou o peso do corpo para a outra perna.

"É isso o que você quer?"

"O que eu quero é que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes", o sol começava a descer sobre a copa das árvores e eu abracei o próprio corpo, estremecendo na brisa fria do fim da tarde.

"Não acho que isso é possível", ele disse.

Mordi o lábio e assenti. Claro, fazia todo sentido. Eu já esperava por isso...

"Por que...", Jacob abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca, então sorriu para o chão e olhou na minha direção, "Hã, não queria colocar as coisas nesses termos, mas acho que não tem outro jeito. Quer namorar comigo?", balançou a cabeça, "Cara, isso soa tão estranho."

Um sorriso do tamanho da Groelândia esticou meus lábios. Sim, soava estranho, e só agora eu entendia porque – eram palavras desnecessárias, mas foi preciso Jacob pronunciá-las para que eu percebesse que esse era o rumo natural das coisas. Sempre tinha sido. Como a neve caindo no Natal ou um arco-íris num céu de verão. Como meus pés me levando até ele agora.

Quando cheguei mais perto, Jake abriu os braços e me puxou. O calor de seu corpo me envolveu. Seu hálito morno roçou minhas pálpebras, minha bochecha, o canto da minha boca... Me apoiando em seu peito, subi na ponta dos pés, me aproximando...

"Vai anoitecer", ele sussurrou, "Preciso levar você para casa."

O tempo ficou suspenso, cheio de expectativa. Eletrizado.

Os dedos dele percorreram a linha do meu maxilar, parando sobre o queixo. Fechei os olhos, esperando, muito consciente do modo como meus lábios estavam entreabertos... Algo quente passou por eles, mas era apenas o polegar de Jacob.

Abri os olhos.

"Vamos devagar, ok?", ele fechou delicadamente minha boca.

Franzi a testa. Ir devagar? Levei as mãos até o rosto dele e deixei que meu dom falasse o que eu sentia e queria, imagens de nós dois que tinham povoado meus sonhos e meus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Era mais fácil assim, já que algumas partes eram intensas demais para serem ditas.

Quando terminei, o rosto moreno de Jacob estava afogueado. Ele parecia perplexo.

Eu sorri.

"Estou pronta", falei, me inclinando para os lábios dele novamente, "Não precisamos ir devagar."

Jacob me deteve na metade do caminho e me olhou fixamente.

"Você _realmente_ pensou tudo isso?"

"Sim", pisquei, confusa, "É ruim?"

"É... _criativo_", ele distorceu a palavra, a fazendo adquirir significados obscuros, "Considerando que ontem você era uma garotinha de seis anos."

"Não vejo nada de errado em pensar essas coisas, _considerando_ que meu crescimento físico não é o de uma humana e que meu desenvolvimento intelectual está acima da média."

"Claro, claro. Só achava que isso não se estendia a certos assuntos."

Lancei um olhar sedutor.

"Então, quem é que está com medo de quem agora?"

Jacob estreitou os olhos e deu um sorriso sombrio.

"Você estava com medo de mim? Sério? Por isso não atendia minhas ligações? Oh, alguém aqui está muito apaixonada!"

Coloquei um dedo em riste.

"Escute aqui, Jacob Black, não pense que só porque aceitei namorar com você vou virar uma garotinha melosa e ficar me derretendo toda por sua causa."

Me afastei e entrei no carro, batendo a porta. Ele se acomodou com toda calma do mundo no banco do motorista, girou a chave na ignição e olhou o relógio no painel digital.

"Em... menos de três minutos de namoro e já temos uma briga. Uau."

Encarei o para brisa. Jacob suspirou ruidosamente e se inclinou sobre mim, cobrindo todo o espaço entre nós dois com um único movimento, tapando toda a minha visão.

"Vamos começar de novo. Quer namorar comigo?"

"Vai me beijar de verdade?"

Seu olhar brilhou na direção da minha boca, ficando muito intenso.

"Sim, vou beijar você adequadamente..."

Dizendo isso, ele se abaixou até os meus lábios... mas no último segundo desviou para a minha orelha, e então falou numa voz muito baixa e rouca.

"Tem certeza de que está pronta? Porque não quero ir muito rápido..."

Alguma coisa naquele tom sensual fez com que uma palpitação começasse entre minhas pernas, algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era, mas estimulava ideias na minha mente. Joguei a cabeça para trás, encostando totalmente no banco enquanto minha orelha era acariciada por uma língua macia. Dentes passaram roçando por ela. Quando ele desceu até meu pescoço, aspirei seu cheiro amadeirado misturado ao perfume limpo de suas roupas. Louca por mais contato, o puxei pela camisa, colando-o a mim o máximo possível. Lábios quentes pressionaram minha pele numa sucção excitante, e eu escutei meus próprios gemidos preencherem o silêncio do carro.

"Jake...", com certeza eu estava pronta, pela onda de calor que me derretia por dentro, pelo som ritmado que saia da minha garganta como um ronronar...

A risada dele ficou abafada contra o meu cabelo. O empurrei para longe.

"Idiota."

Ele piscou um olho para mim e passou a marcha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acabei de escrever essa cena e, a princípio, ela deveria ser encaixada de algum modo em MD, como um sonho ou uma lembrança. Só que me dei conta de que ela não tem nada a ver com a atmosfera de MD e resolvi postá-la em RS. Ela veio na minha cabeça inspirada pela fic da minha querida leitora/autora Jeamalo (A prometida, que eu suuuuper recomendo). Como a maioria das cenas que eu escrevo, ela veio do nada, sem ter uma lógica sequencial, e eu não sabia como ela ia terminar, só sentia que devia escrevê-la. Pensei numa cena em que o Jacob estivesse com a Nessie numa situação cotidiana sob o meu ponto de vista. Sempre falei nas reviews para a Jeamalo que eu admiro muito a Nessie dela, porque não levo muito jeito para criar personagens infantis, mas acho que a Renesmee que imagino não tem mesmo muito de infantil, tirando a aparência e os vestidos fofos que eu a vejo usando hehehe Mas, na verdade, o que me incentivou foi a delicadeza e a suavidade que é a essência da relação do Jake com a Nessie nessa fic da minha leitora. Acho que não tem como não se apaixonar por esse casal quando pensamos no quanto o amor deles é puro e profundo, e que só uma garotinha doce e única como a Nessie mereceria alguém tão especial como o nosso Jake ;)**

**Espero que gostem e comentem ;* Essa cena já virou a minha favorita.**

[JACOB]

"A culpa é sua, Jake", Bella concluiu. Estávamos tendo aquela discussão há mais de meia hora e enquanto ela tagarelava do outro lado da linha eu mantinha os olhos em Renesmee, que corria despreocupada pelo parque atrás do maltês de um casal de meia idade. Seus cabelos ruivos cintilavam ao sol suave daquela manhã fresca de primavera quando ela ia para lá e para cá.

"Ok, se a culpa é minha coloco ela em quem eu quiser: a culpa é de Rosalie".

Escutei o som abafado de uma bufada impaciente e depois uma risada contida.

"Simpsons. Eu vi esse episódio também."

"Sério, Bella, você não devia dar tanta autonomia para ela dizer à Nessie o que é certo ou errado."

"Rose se preocupa com ela, como todos nós", Bella explicou pacientemente.

"Não acho que se preocupe, ela usou a garota para me punir. Tem noção de como Nessie ficou quando me viu depois de todo esse tempo de castigo? Achei que ela fosse sufocar de alegria e isso não é nada saudável."

"Eu sei", ela murmurou, depois deu um suspiro de frustração.

O silêncio recaiu na linha. Renesmee se abaixou na grama para acariciar o animalzinho, e ele fechou os olhos devagar, estirando a língua cor de rosa para fora da boca e arfando com o cansaço da brincadeira. Ela era tão doce que doía imaginar que tivesse sofrido por alguma razão, e no momento eu estava puto o suficiente com Rosalie para ter o bom senso de manter distância da casa dos Cullen. Pegar Renesmee para uma tarde de passeio num dos parques de Seattle me pareceu a melhor opção. E Bella não estava mais tagarelando, o que indicava que seu arsenal de argumentos havia acabado e ela não podia fazer mais nada a não ser concordar comigo: Rosalie era uma vaca vingativa.

"O que Edward acha disso?", perguntei.

"Ele tem um pouco de medo."

"Da loira jararaca?"

"Não", percebi o tom sutil divertido na voz de Bella, mas ele logo desapareceu, "Estou falando do que Nessie sente por você. É... um pouco intenso demais."

"Não acho. Ela é uma criança meiga e passamos muito tempo juntos, é natural se apegar."

Renesmee levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para mim. Sorriu e acenou, os olhos brilhando como chocolate derretido ao sol. Sorri de volta, me sentindo inundado por uma paz que não existiu nas últimas três semanas. Três semanas sem vê-la foi uma provação, mas eu era adulto e sabia lidar com meu inferno pessoal, enquanto que Nessie era ingênua e não entendia nada sobre a dor. Ela estava mais do que feliz agora, estava radiante, e eu só podia me sentir grato e abençoado por isso.

"Bom, isso não justifica...", Bella se interrompeu no meio da frase.

"O que?"

"Eu e Edward temos acompanhado os sonhos dela nos últimos meses. É assustador, Jacob, ela passa o dia todo com você e quando vai dormir você continua lá, nos pensamentos dela, é quase uma obsessão e ela é só uma criança, devia sonhar com sereias, piratas e potes de ouro no final do arco-íris."

"Não imagino uma criança como Nessie sonhando com essas besteiras", franzi a testa, de repente intrigado e curioso, "O que ela sonha comigo?"

"Coisas desconexas, pedaços de conversas que vocês tiveram antes, às vezes é só você, como se ela estivesse lembrando das coisas que o viu fazendo durante o dia. Ela registra tudo e durante a noite passa a limpo cada detalhe."

Renesmee ficou de pé quando um carrinho de picolé passou pela calçada. Ela parou ao lado do vendedor e olhou depressa para mim em expectativa, e antes que pudesse acenar ou dizer qualquer coisa, agitei uma nota de dois dólares no ar. Ela veio correndo para mim, apanhou a nota e voltou para os picolés. Parecia uma garota totalmente normal, correndo com cachorrinhos e pedindo doces, e nenhuma daquelas pessoas que paravam para alisar seus cabelos desconfiava das coisas que ela era capaz.

"A mente dela é diferente da nossa, Bella", observei quando o vendedor abriu a tampa do carrinho e Nessie ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar dentro da névoa gelada. Usava um vestido de algodão amarelo claro com um laço de cetim azul nas costas, "E faz pouco tempo desde que...", reformulei a frase, porque falar nos Volturi perturbava Bella, "Desde que aquilo tudo aconteceu. Ela deve estar um pouco abalada, dê um tempo e isso vai passar."

"Ela está aí?"

"Está correndo para cá."

"Traga-a antes das sete."

"Pode deixar."

"E, Jake..."

"Sim?"

Minha amiga hesitou.

"De nada", concluí.

Ela riu e desligou. Renesmee sentou no banco ao meu lado e abriu a embalagem do sorvete cor de rosa. Deu uma lambida e fez uma careta.

"Não gosto desse sabor, também."

"Passe para cá", ela me deu o picolé. Experimentei. Morango. Nessie não curtia doces – e quase nenhuma outra comida – mas no meio de outras crianças humanas tentava agir como elas. Havia uma dezena de crianças se lambuzando com sorvetes na praça, e pareceu a ela o certo a fazer.

"Jasper disse que não podemos ter animais", ela comentou, lançando um olhar comprido para o maltês, agora sendo levado pela via de pedestres pelos donos, "Ele disse que seria como cultivar o almoço no jardim de casa."

Dei uma risada sombria.

"É bem a cara dele dizer esse tipo de coisa, não?", mas Nessie não sorriu. Me inclinei para frente e me aproximei dela, estreitando os olhos como costumava fazer quando queria desafiá-la de algum modo, "Porque você quer um maltês sem graça quando tem um lobo?"

Ela me encarou por um momento, surpresa com minhas palavras, então abaixou os olhos depressa. Obsevei seus cílios longos tocarem a bochecha corada.

"Tenho?"

"Qual é, Nessie", murmurei mais baixo, sussurrando perto de seu rostinho, "Você sabe que tem. Está vendo aquelas crianças ali, perto do lago?", ela olhou e assentiu timidamente, "E aquelas nos brinquedos? Nenhuma delas tem um lobo, só você. Hum... Podíamos mostrar para elas, o que acha?"

Seus olhos redondos se abriram para mim, perplexos, e então ela balançou a cabeça, tomada por uma seriedade precoce.

"Não pode fazer isso, Jake. Mamãe vai te matar."

Ela não estava mais olhando para o cachorrinho, parecia que a cena bizarra da minha transformação no meio do parque havia ofuscado completamente todos os outros interesses. Abri meu melhor sorriso para ela.

"Eeeeeee você está certa de novo!", a peguei no colo e a levantei, girando seu corpinho magro no ar pelas minhas costas a apanhando do outro lado. Nessie soltou uma gargalhada estridente quando a coloquei no chão e correu para um canteiro de hortênsias.

"Esme vai gostar dessas?"

"Claro! Vamos fazer um _bouquet_, o que acha?"

A ideia a animou. Fomos colhendo as flores da estação, escolhendo as mais bonitas e frescas. Renesmee ia nos jacintos e nas roseiras, não conseguindo resistir à variedade de cores e formas. O sol a deixava agitada e cheia de energia, atraindo olhares de todas as idades e sexos. Um casal de adolescentes estendidos numa toalha de piquenique perto de uma das roseiras puxou assunto com ela, fascinados. Renesmee conversou com eles sem a menor timidez, sorrindo nas horas certas e agindo como se fosse muito mais velha do que aparentava, e no final ofereceu um punhado de crisântemos brancos para os dois.

Quando terminamos, comprei uma garrafa de água e sentamos na grama enquanto Nessie amarrava os talos das flores com capim. Suas mãos se moviam com uma habilidade impressionante, e fiquei tão imerso nos movimentos delicados de seus dedinhos que não percebi que ela ainda estava olhando para o casal. Eles tinham deixado os crisântemos de lado e se beijavam devagar, a garota apoiada num cotovelo e o cara deitado de braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. A intimidade entre eles era constrangedora, e lancei um olhar inseguro para Renesmee ao meu lado.

"O que foi, Nessie?", ver pessoas se beijando não era exatamente uma novidade para ela, desde que vivia numa família formada de casais, mas Nessie prestava atenção na cena com o olhar cheio de ternura e algo muito próximo da... inveja?

"Você é meu, Jake?"

A pergunta me pegou desprevenido e por alguma razão idiota me fez enrubescer como uma mocinha.

"Ah... Hum..."

"Você disse que tenho um lobo. O que quis dizer com isso?"

_Beleza, agora se vira, seu idiota._ Dei um gole despreocupado na água antes de responder. Na verdade, contei sobre o _imprinting_, tentando simplificar as coisas. Bella não tinha exatamente me proibido de contar, desde que fizesse com cuidado. Ela e Edward tinham deixado o trabalho sujo para mim, mas no fundo eu estava melhor para contar a Nessie sobre o _imprinting_ do que eu? Escolhi cada palavra, evitando as que tivessem conotações que a levassem a pensar no futuro. Não havia necessidade disso agora, e de qualquer jeito ia ser uma decisão dela e não minha. Nessie ouviu sem tirar os olhos dos dois adolescentes, absorvendo tudo como se fosse muito natural.

"Então você está preso a mim?", ela deu uma inflexão triste à palavra _preso_.

"Não estou preso, estou ligado",estiquei a palma da mão na direção dela. Nessie pousou sua pequena mão na minha e eu acaricie seus dedos frágeis, "Estar preso é uma coisa ruim, e o que temos não ruim. Você acha ruim?"

"Não", ela respirou fundo depois de responder, como se seus sentimentos a deixassem sem fôlego.

"Mas posso ir embora quando você quiser", dei de ombros, fingindo que a ideia não me machucava.

A mão dela apertou a minha, e era bastante forte para seu tamanho. Quando ela falou, pude ver a insinuação da garota que ela seria um dia transparecer em seu rostinho sério.

"Nunca vou querer isso. Não é só você que está ligado a mim, Jake."

"Claro, claro", dei uma risada descontraída para amenizar o clima muito significativo. Renesmee podia ter o corpo de uma criança, mas era bastante sensível e inteligente para entender coisas de adultos.

"É por isso que dói tanto ficar longe de você", Nessie murmurou para si mesma depois de um tempo, dando um nó na fita de capim ao redor dos caules e finalizando o trabalho, "Vou pedir à Rose para não fazer mais isso", ela ergueu seu _bouquet_ colorido no ar e o avaliou com um sorriso franco, "Acho que devíamos levar um para ela também."


End file.
